


Someone Murder Cupid

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac and Stiles and keep their hands off each other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious to everyone that they wanted each other.  In fact they were the only ones who seemed to think otherwise.  Something had to be done.</p><p>Maybe it would have been better to just leave things as they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Murder Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> denialsharman sent me the prompt:  
> could you do a stisaac where isaac and stiles are constantly flirting and being cute and annoying the rest of the pack with it, so everyone tries to get them together because then the flirting will stop. but when stiles and isaac actually get together it's even worse because they still flirt and act all cute, and also make out and have sex on every surface ever.
> 
> for the sake of this fic lets pretend season 3 hasn't happened.

Scott was trying to get the work done, he really was, but Stiles wasn't helping. Stiles who was supposed to be helping him figure this out, was doing anything but. In fact all Stiles was doing was staring across the room at Isaac. He had this dopey smile on his face that got just a little bigger every time Isaac's eyes would lock with his. Isaac would turn a lovely shade of pink before turning away, just to repeat the action a minute later.

“You should ask him out,” Scott said, finally getting Stiles' attention.

“I couldn't do that,” he sputtered. “Not in a million years.”

“Why not?”

“He's way out of my league, there's no way he'd say yes,” Stiles said his attention turning, at long last, to the assignment.  
…

This was the fifth time in as many minutes Erica had caught Isaac smiling at his cellphone. He was constantly texting these days and it was starting to drive her nuts. It was like she could never get him alone anymore. She peeked over his shoulder to see that he was, of course, texting Stiles. Another message came in and Isaac gave his phone another goofy grin.

“Have you ever thought about asking him out?” she asked. Isaac frowned at her.

“He'd just tell me no,” he answered. “He only has eyes for Lydia.”  
…

Allison and Lydia watched Stiles stop midway through one of his crazy explanations. His hands had frozen mid-flail as his eyes focused in on Isaac. His eyes followed Isaac until he disappeared around a corner. As soon as the other boy was out of sight Stiles resumed his speech, but with less enthusiasm. It was like he'd much rather be chasing after Isaac. He was trying and failing to be subtle in his attempts to inch off into the direction Isaac had gone. Lydia put him out of his misery and told him to just go. She smiled at Allison and said,

“I have and idea.”  
…

It was almost too painful to watch. Every time Stiles and Isaac glanced at each other and looked shy and embarrassed in the locker room made Scott want to yell 'just kiss already' at the top of his lungs. It was obvious they wanted to. He couldn't figure out why neither of them made a move.

“I'm heading out,” Scott told Stiles. He couldn't stand to sit there and watch Stiles and Isaac throw longing looks at each other anymore.

“Yeah, sure, see you later,” Stiles said unable to remove his eyes from Isaac's now bare chest. Scott rolled his eyes. If Stiles didn't do something soon Scott was going to deal with the situation himself. That night when he met up with Allison he found out about Lydia's plan.  
…

Stiles had been prepared for another Saturday night alone. Scott had made plans with Allison, which left Stiles alone with a case of Red Bull and his XBOX. He was starting to get used to this. As he settled in for a night of mindless video game enjoyment when the ever beautiful Lydia Martin appeared in his doorway.

“I'm tired of seeing you mope,” she stated. “So, I've set you up with a date.”

“I don't- You did what?” Stiles stammered.

“I've gotten you a date,” she said giving him a once over. “And you are so not wearing that.”  
…

Isaac was uncomfortable. He sat nervous and afraid outside the movie theater. He really wished he hadn't answered Scott's text to come over. As soon as he'd shown up Scott and Allison had ambushed him. They'd dropped him off to wait for his mysterious date. He wanted to know how he was supposed to pick his date out of the crowd.

“You'll know when you see him,” was all Scott said before he and Allison drove off. A few minutes later Lydia drove up and threw a flustered looking Stiles out of her car. She sped off before Stiles could say anything. Isaac was even more nervous now than he had been before. Not only was his date with the boy he'd been harboring a massive crush on, but Stiles had dressed for the occasion. Isaac felt self conscious about the hole in his jeans and the wrinkles in his t-shirt.

“Hey,” he said getting Stiles' attention. Stiles spun around, saw Isaac, and turned the brightest red Isaac had ever seen.

“Oh, God,” he said covering his face. He looked mortified.

“Not what you expected,” Isaac said. He could feel his heart breaking.

“Of, course not,” Stiles exclaimed. “I'm sorry about wasting your time. I mean what was Lydia thinking? She can dress me up all she wants, but there's no way _you'd_ want to be stuck on a date with _me_.”

“Who says I wouldn't want to date you?” Isaac asked feeling a spark of hope. Stiles looked stunned.

“You mean-” he started to say, but couldn't finish because Isaac had pressed his lips to his.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” Isaac said when he pulled away. Stiles smiled and pulled him back in.  
…

_Scott to Allison  
We've created monsters_

Scott wasn't sure what was worse, watching Stiles pine after Isaac or watching the two of them try and suck each others faces off in the hallway. He was glad they were happy, he just wished they'd be happy behind closed doors. He didn't think things could get worse, until they did. When he saw Isaac's hand go for Stiles' belt he knew he had to do something.

“Guys!” he yelled. That seemed to remind them where they were and they reluctantly pulled apart.  
…

Stiles wasn't allowed to see Isaac at home anymore. Derek hadn't been too pleased to walk in on them having sex. It hadn't helped at all that he'd caught them fucking like rabbits on the kitchen table. (He'd gotten rid of it the next day.) Isaac decided not to mention all the other places he and Stiles had had sex; like the couch, the shower, the floor in the living room, and the back seat of his car.

Erica made a point of sitting between Isaac and Stiles whenever she was with them. She knew if she didn't Stiles would find his way into Isaac's lap, if that was allowed to happen it would only be a matter of time before they were yanking each others pants off. They would reach behind her to hold hands and gaze at each other longingly. Erica liked this arrangement more than feeling like she was on the set of a porno.

Lydia decided that she was never ever going to play match maker ever again. She definitely preferred Stiles following Isaac around like a lost puppy. She could have killed them when she caught Stiles ripping Isaac's shirt off in the middle of one of her parties. She'd kicked them out and told them not to come back until they'd gotten it out of their systems.  
…

Isaac regularly had dinner at the Stilinski house. It was the only place he and Stiles could manage to behave themselves, due partially to the fact that Isaac would much rather not give the Sheriff a reason to shoot him, or throw him in prison. These nights were nice. It seemed the Sheriff liked him and was glad his son had found someone that made him happy. He watched the boys cuddle on the couch and whisper to each other. It reminded him of when he and his wife had first gotten married, how in love they'd been.

“He likes you,” Stiles said one night after his dad went to bed.

“Probably because he's the only person who hasn't seen me shove my tongue down your throat,” Isaac stated.

“I think the others are starting to hate us for that,” Stiles said with a sigh. “Maybe we should ease up a little.”

“Tomorrow,” Isaac said slipping a hand up Stiles' shirt. “I have plans for tonight.”

Stiles smirked liking were this was going and really who was he kidding, there was no way he could keep his hands off Isaac.


End file.
